Linger Till Dawn
by Late Night Iridescence
Summary: Years after his death, Ace comes for a visit. Spoilers for 597.


Luffy became aware of the creaking in increments, surfacing from unconsciousness with the gentle rocking of the waves. For a moment he simply lay, damp cheek against wood, and enjoyed the strange, familiar sensation. But why was it strange? Luffy couldn't remember.

He knuckled a sleep tear from his eyes and sat up, glancing at the hard piece of furniture he'd been resting against. It was the dining table of the Sunny. He traced the scarring left behind by intense struggles; Luffy, trying his sneaky best to load his plate with stolen food. His nakama, using every dirty trick in the book to protect what was theirs, the more dangerous members of his crew inevitably growing fed up and winging sharp objects at his hands or head. There was even a burn mark from one of Usopp's more memorable experiments.

Remembering filled Luffy with an immediate desire to see them - to nap with Zoro in the shade of Nami's mikan trees, to chase Usopp and Chopper across the deck or nag Sanji for an afternoon snack. Maybe listen to Robin read from her books, library windows propped wide to the cheery thrum of a Franky-Brook duet.

How unsettling it was, to feel as though it'd been a long, long while since he'd done those things. Luffy leapt from his chair. Why worry when his nakama were right outside, waiting?

The door swung open to admit someone and Luffy prepared to run, thinking it was Sanji come to beat him for drooling on the table. Instead, haloed by the sun and smirking in hello, stood his big brother.

Very few things in life left Luffy speechless, but as the door swung shut, blocking out the glare and bringing his figure into sharp focus, Ace took the top of the list. As the smirk subsided into unease, Luffy flung himself into Ace's arms. He buried his face against the crook of a shoulder and hung on.

"What the heck is up with you?" The question was intended to mock, but Ace drew a comforting hand through tousled black hair.

He honestly didn't know. Confused by his powerful reaction to Ace's presence and overflowing with a potent mix of relief and grief, Luffy inhaled the salty smell of ocean sprayed skin his nose was pressed to and said, "I missed you.""Geez, you're such a high maintenance little brother." Ace dragged them back towards the table and hefted himself up, Luffy snug against his left arm. Luffy glanced at the ink there, loving his super cool tattoo - but something was off. He mentally read out the letters (A C E) and while Luffy was almost positive the word was spelled right a little niggle in his brain screamed _WRONG. _"It's been years since that day, Luffy. Stop wallowing."

"I'm not wallowing," he answered, distracted. He had no idea what Ace was talking about; their reunion in Alabasta had been mere months ago. But the tattoo…something was missing.

"Not during the day, maybe. Not in front of the old man. But at night, when you're alone, it's all you think about." Ace grasped Luffy's chin with gentle fingers and touched their foreheads together. "This isn't like you at all. There are far more important people to worry over, people who live and grow stronger for your sake."Luffy stared hard into eyes both frustrated and concerned and said, "…Wasn't there an S? In your tattoo."

"Idiot!" Ace ground his knuckles deep into Luffy's skull, other arm coming up to pin him with a choke hold. "Are you being purposely dense?"

"Aw, leave him alone. He can't help being dumb." The child sitting beside Luffy grinned gap-toothily at their antics. Ace snorted in response but let his brother go. And Luffy, living up to his legacy, gaped stupidly at the tiny Sabo who'd appeared from nowhere.

Sabo, being Sabo, thoughtfully removed his oversized hat and spread his arms in preparation for the inevitable crushing hug, just in time for Luffy to flatten him to the table with enthusiastic affection. One sandaled foot smacked Ace in the nose.

To save Sabo from strangulation - and administer his own revenge - Ace took Luffy by the ankle and forcefully deposited him onto the floor. But Luffy had Sabo caught tight against his chest and refused to let go, using his toes to grasp Ace's calf and yank him down on top."_Ow_ you two." The breathless protest was muffled by the weight pressing Sabo into Luffy's throat. Ace hastily braced himself on his hands, lifting his body away from the smaller one beneath. Luffy lay still, one arm draped across Sabo and the fingers of his other wrapped around Ace's wrist, glad to be reunited with both brothers but wondering how Sabo had gotten there in the first place. Hadn't he…?

"You should listen to Ace," Sabo murmured. Soft blond hair tickled Luffy's chin as he finally shifted his attention from the ink letters to whatever it was Ace and Sabo were trying to say. The niggle, begun by Ace's tattoo, now bloomed into a sharp prod. Why was he here? Sunny was home, but not where he _should_ be. And with terrible insight Luffy understood that Ace shouldn't be either.

"Oh," was all he said aloud.

As a small hand brushed his cheek and a larger, warmer one gripped his shoulder, Luffy shut his eyes, tired and peculiarly calm.

"Your nakama deserve your full attention," Ace said. He manhandled Luffy and Sabo into his lap, letting them shift and settle comfortably before continuing. "Enjoy what you still have, and what you _will_ have, so you can live without regret. Keep our promise, Luffy."

Luffy nodded, just once. A new promise.

"And _please_." Sabo slapped at Luffy's bare head. "Put your hat back on."

* * *

Luffy woke a second time not to the lulling pitch of his ship but the noise of a restless forest. The old man sat cross-legged beside their fire pit, watching smoke curl through the early morning sky. Fresh meat sizzled over the flame - the scent triggered a rush of saliva, and Luffy rolled out of bed to check if it was cooked.

"You were dreaming," Rayleigh said, handing him a loaded spit. "But I couldn't tell if it was a good dream or not."

Luffy paused mid bite, half-devoured meat pulled away from the bone by his teeth. He finished tearing the scrap off and chewed thoughtfully. "Pretty good I guess. Important."

The old man laughed. "One of those, eh? Sometimes our departed loved ones will speak to us in dreams, even when we're particularly hardheaded."

Luffy wasn't in the least bit surprised Rayleigh knew already. If he'd learned anything the past two years, it was to respect his elders; they were sneaky and could read _minds_. From now on he would try even harder to avoid Grandpa.

He set aside the picked clean spit and walked towards the stone his hat still sat on. It was in as pristine condition as ever - never worn but well cared for - and now he returned Rayleigh's vivire card to his pocket and the hat to his head. Maybe it was his imagination, but Luffy almost believed the old straw fit more cozily than before.

He turned around to see the old man smiling. "You've achieved a great deal in a short amount of time. Shanks will be proud when you meet again." Luffy grinned back, happily reminded of the reunions in his future.

"Yosh, I'm ready to get off this island! When is Hancock coming?"

"Tomorrow or the day after or the day after that. Honestly, I've lost track."

"Ehhhh? That long?"

Rayleigh snorted and shooed him into the forest. Luffy went willingly enough; he'd spent most of his early days running for his life and the rest beating the crap out of animals from dawn 'til dusk. This was his chance to take in the scenery, and plot how to show off his awesome new powers to the family waiting back home.

* * *

A/N - Title is from 'Dream a Little Dream of Me', which was the working title of this fic. Then I decided subtlety was in order. Pffft.

High five to everyone who didn't go completely crazy during hiatus! You did a better job than me.


End file.
